The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Plot and characters *'James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron' (voiced by Debi Derryberry) is the main protagonist of the TV series. He is a suburban boy, 11 years old for most of the series, with a stunning IQ and a love for science. Usually, his inventions cause more harm than benefit for the city of Retroville, where most of the episodes a character with sub-normal intelligence misuses his inventions, but that never stops him from trying. Most of the time, he's busy saving the city from his own experiments gone wrong. When the situation seems impossible to resolve, he concentrates and says to himself, "Think, think, think!" and when the solution comes to him, Jimmy shouts, "Brain Blast!". He is best friends with Carl and Sheen. His middle name is derived from Isaac Newton, the famous physicist. In the movie, Jimmy wore blue shorts and brown shoes. In the television show, he wears blue jeans and gray Converse sneakers. He is one of the three characters to be present in every episode next to Carl and Sheen. *'Carlton Ulysses "Carl" Wheezer' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is Jimmy's shy, asthmatic best friend who has an unhealthy obsession with llamas and Jimmy's mom. One example of his obsession is the fact he has shelves of llama-based video games in which one episode Jimmy uses one of his inventions to travel into the game. Carl is allergic to lots of things, including cats, turtles and Sheen, yet he still helps Jimmy with his experiments. Carl is overweight, and has red hair and glasses. He wears green jeans and a striped red and yellow shirt with a belt. In the movie, Carl wore suspenders, but in the television show, he doesn't wear suspenders. He is also one of the three characters to be present in every episode, along with Jimmy and Sheen. *'Cynthia Aurora "Cindy" Vortex' (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) is Jimmy's sassy, independent, intellectual rival, and later love interest. She has a dog named "Humphrey" who she says is the best dog in Retroville. Her best friend is Libby Folfax. In the movie Cindy is seen wearing a pink buttoned shirt, black jeans, pink shoes, and her hair styled in pigtails. This design of Cindy was used more often for Jimmy Neutron video games. Also in the mini short of Jimmy Neutron entitled Good Dog; Old Tricks, Cindy wears a pink dress. But in the TV show, her hair is styled into a ponytail with khaki pants, and pink converse shoes with a green top. *'Sheen Juarrera Estevez' (voiced by Jeffrey Garcia) is Jimmy's hyperactive other best friend. He is obsessed with a comic book superhero, Ultra-Lord. Sheen sometimes fails to grasp the reality of things. He lives with his father. Sheen was named after Martin Sheen, the head of a family of actors (whose last name in real life is Estévez). He has a crush on Libby Folfax. He later becomes the main protagonist of the show's spin-off Planet Sheen. Like Jimmy and Carl, Sheen is also one of the three characters to be present in every episode. *'Liberty Danielle "Libby" Folfax' (voiced by Crystal Scales) is Cindy's best friend. She loves funk/hip-hop/R&B and electronic gadgets. Later on in the show, she received a brand-new hair makeover and a striped-pink shirt. Libby is 11, and in the first season she does not appear on the title logo; however, when she becomes more involved in the show in the second season, she is added to the logo. Unlike Jimmy's friends, Libby is shown to do well in school, but isn't at the level of Jimmy or Cindy in terms of intellect. In the movie and first half of the series Libby's hair is up in a bun, with a large bang covering her left eye. She wears a green dress, green socks, and black dress shoes. Later, in the episode "Beach Party Mummy", she got a makeover with her new cornrow braids, pink-striped shirt, blue jean pants, and brown shoes. *'Judith "Judy" Neutron' (voiced by Megan Cavanagh) is Jimmy's mother. She is loving and is the stereotypical 1950s housewife. Her style is also typical and her hair is in a distinctive cut, usually noticed in a few episodes. Of course, she loves her family and gives Jimmy advice about life and his adventures. Her husband "Hugh" refers to her as "Sugar Booger" or "Butter Biscuit", and he believes she makes the best pies. She was hypnotized four times throughout the series. She was once hypnotized, in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, into believing she was Mighty Mom and ran amok believing she was a superhero. Carl also has a huge crush on her. *'Hubert Beaumont "Hugh" Neutron' (voiced by Mark DeCarlo) is Jimmy's father. He is really goofy and clutsy but loves Jimmy and his wife who he often calls "Sugar Booger" or "Butter Biscuit". Hugh works at Mallard Motors as a car salesman. He is obsessed with ducks, and his favorite foods are pie and toast. *'Goddard' (voiced by Frank Welker) is Jimmy's trusty robotic dog. Considering he's made of sprockets, circuits and widgets, Goddard makes one great man's best friend. Plus, unlike his real-life canine cousins, Goddard can transform into a whole slew of useful tools, vehicles, and other gadgets for Jimmy. Goddard still has a few kinks to work out, but otherwise, this digital dog is the perfect (cyber) canine companion. One of Goddard's trademarks is "playing dead," in which he explodes, and then he automatically reassembles himself a few seconds later. Goddard is named after Robert H. Goddard, the "Father of Rocketry". *'Nicholas "Nick" Dean' (voiced by Candi Milo) is the 'cool guy' that everybody loves at school, especially the girls. He isn't exactly the smartest guy, but he makes up for it with his looks; in some episodes he appears well-rounded. His main hobby is skateboarding, but he also likes singing German opera. He dresses like a greaser with gelled hair, denim and leather jackets, and slightly cuffed jeans. He is also prone to injury. In most of the episodes he's in, he usually ends up screaming "OW MY leg" and breaking it. He is seen with a broken leg in one episode, in which his leg is completely upside down, and in the episode, "Lady Sings the News", it is reported that he had broken his leg for the 15th time that year. Category:Cartoons Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius